An electronic device such as a mobile phone includes a waterproof type switch. The waterproof type switch includes a switch that turns on and off an electrical signal, a key top to be pressed down by a finger or the like, and a waterproof sheet. The key top and the waterproof sheet are integrally formed using a plastic or the like. The waterproof type switch is attached to a housing so that a clearance gap is not formed between the waterproof sheet and the housing.
When the key top of the waterproof type switch attached to the housing is pressed down, the waterproof sheet bends and the lower side of the key top presses down the moving contact of the switch. Therefore, the switch is put into an on-state or an off-state.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-216609, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-70374, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-78846, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-54062.